Patience is a virtue
by Sirianna123
Summary: At one time in his life Eric Cartman set himself the weirdest rule ever: no one besides me can piss of Kahl. At that moment he decided that if anyone else makes ginger Jew cry, he'd punch said persons face in, no matter who that person was. He kept that rule secret for nice share of years.


I don't own South Park.

_Patience is a virtue. _

_At one time in his life Eric Cartman set himself the weirdest rule ever: no one besides me can piss of Kahl. At that moment he decided that if anyone else makes ginger Jew cry, he'd punch said persons face in, no matter who that person was. He kept that rule secret for nice share of years._

* * *

May 26th was rainy day.

I knew Kahl was organizing birthday party. I was invited, just didn't want to go. In stead I just sat in my hose doing homework in living room. Mom was out 'working' so I got whole house for myself. Simply said I was up to peaceful evening.

And it was peaceful. For half an hour till someone decided to visit. I didn't hurry with opening door. It was most likely someone looking for mom anyway. Once I opened door it turned out to not be the case. On my door step stood no one else but completely soaked...

...Kyle Broflovski...

"H-hi..." he mumbled looking at his feet. It pissed me off when he wasn't looking at me."Can I stay here a little till it stops raining?" he asked looking up at me. There was no way I could say no to his teary eyes. Especially that I'm not reason why he's crying. I was silently wondering what or who made Kahl come to me with this.

"Yeah." I said. Small smile creped up his lips. He hadn't came in, instead he snuggled to me.

"Get off me. You're soaked. To bathroom. NOW!" I ordered dragging him up stairs.

"Take shower, I'll get some clothes for you." I said less angry pushing him in my bathroom. Rummaging trough my clothes I wondered why Kyle came to me. He sure got reason. From fact that his clothes were completely soaked I guessed he walked whole way here from his house. "Idiot." I mutter just taking random clean shirt.

Hearing running water n bathroom I just silently walked in to leave shirt. Not looking at shower I picked up Kyles clothes and took them downstairs. Left like this they won't dry up fast too fast. "I'll be downstairs if you'll need anything." I say leaving.

Before just dumping gingers clothes in washing machine I check if his pockets are empty. They were so i just set cleaning and came back to living room. Now I might as well finish my homework.

After short while Kyle came and I immediately regretted giving him just shirt. It hung loosely of his right shoulder and reached his knees. He looked like he was wearing dress.

"Thanks for letting me stay." he muttered sitting on couch as far from me as he could. Doing my best to ignore stupid Jew I concentrated on my homework. It might been Friday but, still I wanted it done now, I got nothing else to do and with it done now I'll have more free time at weekend.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Homework." I sighed. "Actually I'm already done." I added.

"I see." Kyle mumbled.

"Stop mumbling. It's dumb. What about your party?" I asked. Talking was better idea than siting and just doing nothing at all.

"It was not bad, till Stan came..." Kyle started. "I got no idea that he and... I didn't know... He hadn't even told me that he and..." Kyle started shuttering.

"Nothing you said makes sense" I noted pretending to be calm. So it was Stans fault, heh? I can punch his face in later. "What has Stan kept secret from you?" I asked.

Kahl said nothing. He just started crying. 'Marsh you're dead' I thought sighing heavily. "Come here, you can tell me everything." I said pulling him to awkward hug.

"Stan... he and Wendy... are back together." Kyle sobbed burying his face in my chest. It hadn't surprised me. It wasn't first time they broke up and then came back together. If I remember correctly it's been three month since their last break up. It was unusual for them to stay apart this long. "He just... get over that... break up... and now... he could have... told me..." Kyle continued his sobbing babble.

"He's big. He'll be okay. Now, stop crying. You're not some girl which just broke up with her boyfriend." I tried calming him down. Outcome was opposite from my expectation. He just started crying more. "Calm down, Jew." I muttered petting, his still wet hair. "Now. Theres no reason to cry." I tried again. Now with better effect. Kyle even looked up at me. It somehow – as always, send chills down my spine. Damn Jew, having this kind of effect on me. "Come on I'm not a teddy bear." I complained.

"I know." Kyle said now smiling with tears still rolling down his pale cheeks. "I know." he repeated and kissed me. It was sure surprise. I haven't expected I'd ever kiss emotionally unstable Kyle.

He tasted like rain. It may not make sens but that was first thing this taste brought to my mind. Using element of surprise Kyle sat on my lap.

"Kahl. What are you doing?" I asked when he finally stopped kissing me. No that I didn't liked it. I just didn't like fact that it felt like he was using me. Besides I know normally he wouldn't do it. And that way it was like I was using him.

"Kissing you." Kahl just said trying to smile seductively yet failing and looking rather cute. Just as he was leaning in for next kiss door bell rang.

"I have to check who it is." I said trying to get him get off of me. "It's probably someone to your mother. Ignore it." Kyle muttered licking his lips. Again he looked more adorable then seductive. Just then vice rang. And it wasn't some random voice. It was voice of no one else but Stan Fucking Marsh.

"Open that fucking door, fat ass!" I groaned at that insult. I lost a lot of weight during last seven years and people rarely called me this now.

"Ignore him." Kyle whispered looking a bit mad. It could be fact that Stan stood at my doorstep or fact that said person interrupted his advances toward my person.

"Get off Jew..." I started.

"I know Kyle is there, open that fucking door, Cartman!" Stan interrupted me shouting.

I just raised my eyebrow at Kyle who finally got off me and just took my homework. "I'm not here if he asks." he said ignoring Stans earlier shouts.

"Good evening Stan." I greeted raven haired teen. He looked furious. Truth be told I expected him to punch me. He hadn't. In stead he just asked: "Where's Kyle?"

"I don't know. At his party?" I respond leaning on door frame, my voice soaked in sarcasm. "Why would he be here?" I add. Stan is seriously pissed off but I don't care.

"He run off his own birthday party. Everyones worried about him. He left his phone." Stan says calmly. He may pretend he's calm but I know he's furious. But not as much as me. I just want to punch him and close that fucking door.

"I still don't see why he'd be here, Stan you should know we hate each other." I say slowly putting my whole fury into each word. "But I promise you If you did anything to make Kahl run off, I'll punch your face in, got it? I'm only person allowed to make Kahl cry. Got it, Marsh? Only." I whisper menacingly. He just stares at me like I'm insane. "And I heard you and Wendy are back together, how about you'll go to her?" I say seeing how he's ready to punch me, he also knew he'd have no chance.

"If you'll see him tell him to at least call his mo..." Stan started and suddenly stopped.

"I already did." I heard Kyles voice behind me. "She said I can stay." he added looking at me. I knew he's looking at me even when I myself don't see him.

"As you see Stan." I said "Can you leave now before Kahl catches cold?" I asked.

"What with this outfit?!" Stan started shouting again.

"My clothes were soaked so Eric borrowed me this." Kyle said hugging my arm in process. I knew he just wanted to stop me from punching Stan. "And Eric, where do your mom keep tea?"

"Third shelf on right of door." I said.

"Thanks." And Kyle was gone.

"Don't worry Marsh, I won't do anything he wouldn't want." I said pushing him slightly and closing door. If Kyle doesn't want me to punch him I won't. Sighing heavily I went to kitchen. "Kahl." I said.

"Yes?" he asked looking at me from above his tea.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Of course." He said with wide smile.

He was lying. Tears rolling down his face were enough of proof. "You really called your mother?" I asked. It's best to take his mind off of it. For now at least.

"Of course I did." he answered pouting. He was so adorable I just hit table with my forehead. I like to think I'm patient person, yet now my entire reserve of patience was about to wear off. At least Kyle wasn't crying anymore. "Eric?" Now it was all gone.

"Do you even realize." I slowly started. "What are you doing with my head now?" I ask staring straight into his, still teary, emerald green eyes. "I guess you don't." I mutter moving some unruly ginger locks off his face. "You have no idea..." I continued as last strands of my self control were snapping under his confused stare.

"What do you..." he started. I didn't let him finish, once more connecting our lips. This time it wasn't as one sided as earlier. "Damn Jew." I mutter breaking kiss.

"I thought you hate me..." Kyle muttered. Well he could think that. After all I was always mean as hell toward him and I our earlier kiss sure wasn't the most love filled one from my side. He could think that but he was wrong.

"You're so stupid." I say and start laughing. "My dumb little monster." I mutter after short while still shaking from my earlier outburst. "You really thought that? If I did I wouldn't let you stay here." I say as he blushes heavily.

"Well you're always mean to me and..." he starts. I interrupt him with another laugh.

"I never really mean it." I say. "I just always wanted you to look at me." I say with shrug, and before he can say anything I kiss him again and things just roll down the way Kyle wants. After All I can't do a thing against him when all his attention is on me and there's no one to steal it away.  
...

Morning may 27th was still rainy.

I didn't wonder why Kyle was in my bed, naked snuggled to me like I'm one giant teddy bear.. I perfectly remembered last day. Sighing I just lied there watching sleeping Jew. I didn't want to wake him up. There was no need to hurry. Well there was a bit. It'd be a pain to listen to my mom talking about things that could in her opinion happen last night while using petty names only she uses. Sighing lightly I started playing with Kyles hair.

"Yhm, Cartman..." Kyle mutters lazily opening his eyes. "Did last night really happen?" he asked sitting up and stretching.

"I guess it did." I say. "And what? You wanted it right?" I ask smiling smugly.

"I still hate you." he said.

"Typical Jew." I mutter.

"But not as much as I used to." he adds throwing pillow at my face. I can see his face getting as red as his face.

"Love you too." I mutter pulling him to hug. "Let's clean here. Listening to my moms speculations will be pain if we don't." I say kissing him. He just mutters something I don't quite get.

"Happy birthday." I add letting him go. He just blushes even more.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seemed OOC. Reviews are welcome


End file.
